


Stickmin in Cat Village

by LilBooshie



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Summary: This is the story of Henry Stickmin and the government entering into Touga,Ransen and other cat villages by mistake. According to that,they had to destroy the Toppats making plans on creating and launching a space missile and create their own satellite,plus the cats also help them to come up with their plan destroying the Toppats' plan
Relationships: Asato/Konoe (Lamento), Bardo/Konoe (Lamento), Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin), Konoe/Rai (Lamento), Leaks/Shui (Lamento)
Kudos: 1





	1. Government arrives to Touga by mistake

The scene starts with a Government's helicopter flying through the sky going to a jungle on which they have to destroy a company which were deciding to create a plan in the actual,exact place's spot. Henry Stickmin,a man with bald head and brown shoes got kidnapped and joined by the Government after stealing the diamond from the museum and he felt comfortable staying in the Government,the Government was controlled by General Hubert Galefore with his son Charles Calvin,the youngest of the government with such many people like Rupert Price,General Galeforce's great soldier,The Bukowski Twins Konrad and Calvin and such many people of the Government's army. 

Later,the helicopter then landed to the land of the jungle which threw Henry Stickmin and the army including Charles Calvin and met the threesome who are also in the Government 

Frog:"Henry..."

*Henry gets up meeting John 'Frog' Pilksin*

Frog:"Nice to meet you as the legend of our army"

*Call incomes*

Hubert:*in call*"Henry! Glad you've reached the place. Meet the new people who are also in the Government:  
First off we have John Pilksin,his codename will be Frog  
Next we have Gordon Banks,his codename will be Eel  
Last off we have Amelia Estaban,her codename will be Turtle  
I hope you'll be safe with Charlie and his team finding and destroying the Toppats' plan deciding to make a plan for a space station releasing next month-"

Henry:"A space station releasing by the Toppats?"

Hubert:"Yes Henry,that space station may control the whole world including us so we must be bewared with caution and destroy their plans and yes make sure that you can make yourself save including Charlie and his team so we'll see you after the mission"*call hangs up*

Frog:"Arrrrghhh...it looks like the Toppats are creating a space station to control the whole world including us so we must proceed with caution to destroy them"

Eel:"It sounds like a very tough day right?"

Henry:"Yes it is sir"

After Henry and his team got the call from the General,they proceeded with caution as something is going to happen in the next month,then while they hid themselves behind the bushes they say a floating head appearing from the left side standing near the tree making the Government soldiers think that this person may be from the Toppats or no

Eel:"Oi Rupert! Do you see that guy?"

Rupert:"I do not know who this man was but is he from the Toppats?"

Charles:"It looks like it maybe a Toppat member but he's not wearing a top hat"

Rupert:"He maybe having the hat on his hand"

Henry:"We maybe check him out"

Rupert:"Shoot him"

Soldier 1:"Got it"

*Soldier pulls the trigger and shoots the person with him screaming* 

After they thought that maybe a random person is a Toppat,they shot him to check him out and now decided to see him dying

Rupert:"Hmmmm I think we must see him who is he"

Henry:"Well..."

Turtle:"Let's check him out"

Charles:"Alright!

After they got out of the bushes to see the person,they did not catch the Toppat member but they caught a different person by mistake,it was a human cat who had a beautiful color of ginger and white on his ears,tail and his hair which surprised the government army with satisfaction,some of them didn't like or loved cats but thought that this human was a beautiful cat,some of them maybe would've got the satisfaction but didn't believe it very well

Charles:"This guy is not from Toppats"

Turtle:"Who created this human being a cat?"

Rupert:"We've never met a guy different from Toppats"

Eel:"Should we go to him?"

Frog:"Maybe he might be scary so we can't go near him,I don't like cats"

Henry:"No I might go to him,I'm not afraid of cats"

Charles:"Henry don't go otherwise he might be still alive and kill you"

*Henry goes near the stranger*

Henry:"Here kitty kitty kitty kitty it's fine"*pets him*

*stranger falls on Henry catching him*

Charles:"Oh my..."

Turtle:"This is strange"

Rupert:"Henry!! Leave that pussy cat alone!!"

Henry:"He's not doing anything"

*stranger looks at Henry*

Human cat:*weakly*"Who...are...you..."

Soldier 2:"C'mon let's take this poor kitty to the medic"

Rupert:"Excuse me?"

*Soldiers carry the cat to the medic*

After the cat fainted on Henry catching him,the soldiers decided to take him to the medic to cure the bleeding wound,they carried him to the helicopter,gave him oxygen and medicine to cure his consciousness until they reach to the medic,then after reaching to the medic and got his wound healed the cat then woke up seeing his new people coming to see him including Dr Vinschpinsilstien,the nurse of the Government,he got shocked seeing them and got up with panic and the nurse calmed him down

Dr V:"Hey easy,easy,take it easy kitty"

Human cat:"Who are you guys?! Why are you here to this place?!"

Charles:"We the government had injured you by mistake thinking that you're the Toppat member"

Human cat:"Toppat member?"

Charles:"Yes since we got a mission from our general that the Toppat Clan might build a space station which their are going to control the whole world including us so we must proceed with caution to stop their plans so that the world will stay safe"

Human cat:"Oh no did they come into our village?"

Charles:"We guess so"

Human cat:"That ain't right"

Dr V:"So is the name Konoe?"

Konoe:"Yes"

Rupert:"We thought you were the Toppat member of this jungle"

Konoe:"This is not a jungle this is Touga!!!"

Rupert:"Touga!?!?"

Charles:"Oh man we feel bad about this"

Henry:"We've entered in the wrong village"

Konoe:"And you guys have killed me by mistake thinking that I'm the Toppat member?? What an idiot,this place Touga is a place of cats and you were trying to create a massacre in here?!?"

Charles:"Oh man we didn't notice that you were literally a Toppat member in this place"

Konoe:*angry cat noises*"Don't call me a Toppat member I'm the prince of Touga"

Henry:"Are you married to a princess?"

Konoe:"No I'm single,I spend some time with Asato,Rai,Bardo and my silly cats"

Henry:"Are you-"

Konoe:"Don't give me something nonsense you all should have seen me befor killing me or not"

Charles:"Oh yeah we're sorry about that next time we'll not hurt you and your cats"

Konoe:*irritated*"Fine"

Dr.V:"You really know about the Toppat Clan,да?"

Konoe:"It's my first time hearing them so yes"

Charles:"The question is how you'll get up and walk?"

Konoe:"Oh yeah I can get this *gets up from the bed* ow my side hurts but it doesn't feel bad,damn I need to know about the Toppat Clan being here in Touga"

Rupert:"Yeah you could know about them"

Konoe:"Ow I don't need wheelchair for me"

Rupert:"You just got hurt on your left side of the stomach"

Konoe:"Alright well...ow it hurts but I feel fine"

Charles:"Alright"

Konoe:"So where are you from?"

Charles:"We're from the Government"

Konoe:"And I'm telling you that this is not the jungle which you're looking for and being in here,this is Touga"

Henry:*sigh*"we've entered the wrong place"

Rupert:"I think the Toppats would've entered the wrong place too"

Charles:"Same"

Konoe:"You better follow me and explore Touga"

Henry:"Alright"

After Konoe met Dr V and the army of Government,he decided to make them explore Touga with the Government as they had entered into this place by mistake thinking that maybe the Toppats would've done the same mistake done by the Government,they exited out of the medic and decided to explore the forest of Touga,they all saw the trees with delightment and satisfaction 

Henry:"Wow that's a lot of fruits everywhere"

Charles:"Do cats eat fruits?"

Eel:"I do not think that cats may eat fruits"

Turtle:"Konoe is a human cat and he can eat fruits"

Frog:"But actual cats can't eat fruits but they could've eaten is sometimes"

Eel:"Alright"

*black shadow runs through the bushes*

Turtle:"Did I see something run through the bushes?"

Frog:"Is that a ghost?"

Rupert:"I don't think ghosts can run here"

*leaves shake from some trees*

Charles:"Oh no something's happening here"

Henry:"Is there a ghost?"

Konoe:"A ghost? I don't think there's a ghost"

Charles:"You better check it out kitty"

Konoe:"Hmph"

Henry:"But let's continue walking nothing will happen here"

Charles:"Ok"

*continues walking and following Konoe*

*leaves then shake for the second time*

Rupert:"Something's wrong with this place"

Konoe:"Hmm?"

Asato:"Nyaaaaa!!!!"

Konoe:*gets startled and falls down*

Army:*gasps together in unison*

Konoe:"Asato!!! What do you think you were doing?"

Asato:"I was trying to find you,it looks like you've disappeared from Touga"

Konoe:"I did not disappear from Touga..."

Asato:"What happened to your stomach?"

Konoe:*looks at Government*"One of their soldiers shot me nearly on my stomach"

Asato:"Nya?"

Charles:"Oh hello there kitty"

Asato:"Why did you people shot Konoe?"

Rupert:"We thought he was from Toppat Clan"

Konoe:"I don't wear top hats"

Asato:"Cats don't wear top hats,and why are you here?

Charles:"We've entered the wrong place but we also think that Toppats might enter into the wrong place"

Asato:"I can guess that"

Konoe:"Oh possibly yes"

Rupert:"They're planning for a space station and we've to stop their plans"

Konoe:"Should we join you all to help you?"

Rupert:"Yes you can"

Charles:"If we let him join our army,what'll be the General's reaction?"

Henry:"Maybe general likes cats"

Eel:"I don't like cats"

Asato:"Can I also join you along with Konoe?"

Charles:"Yes"

Asato:"Nyaa"

Konoe:"I think we might meet your general of your army"

Henry:"Alright"

After Asato met Konoe and the Government,the army accepted Konoe and Asato's request for joining the Government stopping the Toppats' plan,they thought that general Galeforce may not like cats but Henry thought that he liked cats,so maybe they've decided to let the cats meet the general. 

Later they reached to the hut where the general was working was also thought that he and the Government had reached to the wrong place by mistake and also the Toppats might make the same mistake reaching here,the general then met the two cats Konoe and Asato thinking that whether they should join the army to help them or no

Hubert:"Maybe I can say that I like cats and I like how you all look pretty in these natural colors,that one Konoe you have some sort of dark brown-yellow color and Asato you have only black color,you have weapons but you don't have guns just like the government has but I know you all are perfect to help anyone in our army so you can join our army"

Konoe:"Thank you General"

Asato:"We hope we'll do our best work for you so thank you General"

Charles:"They have weapons but they're different?"

Konoe:"We've only swords and knives"

Frog:"I think they suit properly to us"

Rupert:"But I don't think we have these things,we have only guns" 

Henry:"No we have swords in our weapons room"

Charles:"Say what?!?!"

Rupert:"HENRY!!!!!!"

Konoe:"How?!?!?!"

Asato:"Lemme get them nyaaaaaa!!!!"*crashes onto Henry and the army*

Charles:"Ow...why..."

Konoe:"Asato..."

Rupert:"Why,why would you say this Henry,Asato is literally an innocent cat and Konoe may be innocent"

Konoe:"I'm not innocent Rupert-sama"

Asato:"We needed more weapons to stop the Toppats,in that case me and Konoe wanted to go to the weapons room,nya"

Rupert:"We have only guns in our weapons room,no swords and knives"

Henry:"No we have swords and knives inour weapons room"

Rupert:"HENRY!!!!"

Konoe:*shuts Rupert's mouth*"Please stop Rupert-sama,Henry-sama might be right,we want more weapons for us,we need to go to the weapons room"

Asato:"Yes Henry-sama might be right,we must go to the weapons room"

Konoe:"Let's go!!!"

Charles:"We're coming with you"

Konoe:"Ok!!!"

After some argument between Rupert,Henry and the cats,Charles,Henry and the cats decided to go outside to the weapons room to get some weapons for Asato and Konoe

Charles:"We've found the weapons room,a small hut of weapons"

Asato:"The weapons room is a small hut?"

Konoe:"Where is it?"

Henry:"Near to the general's hut"

Konoe:"We found it!!!"

Charles:"Let's go"

The weapons room was near to Galeforce's hut just 5 metres away from it,the hut was a little bigger than Galeforce's hut but its almost the same size of it,they had entered into the hut with full of weapons and blades in it

Konoe:"That is a lot of it like a lot of weapons everywhere on the walls"

Charles:"It is,we've the hugest group of army who can have such and such many weapons for them"

Asato:"Where's the blades section?"

Henry:"Straight to the door,there's the blades section"

Konoe:"Alright"

The blades section was located straight in one line which was the door of the section. They went straightforward to the door and entered in with delightment 

Konoe:"Wow that's a lot of blades" 

Henry:"It is,kitty Konoe"

Asato:"So special"

Konoe:"We hate*releases out his sword* our old things so we may well throw this off to the trash can" 

Asato:"I hate it too,nya"

Konoe:"Wonder what Rai will react to us after throwing out our old weapons"

Charles:"We throw out our weapons when its gets damaged nor being old"

Konoe:"Asato,let's throw out our old weapons now"

Asato:"Yes,Konoe"

*Konoe and Asato throw all the old blades to the trash*

After Asato and Konoe saw the blades section with delightment,they had decided to throw all of their old weapons to get the new ones

Konoe:"Let's see which new one is the better one for us"

Asato:"What about this sword at the top right corner?"

Charles:"That wide big sword you want? Let me get it for you...*presses the button,sword falls down on Charles' hand*grrr its too heavy,here have this Konoe"

Konoe:"Oooo this is my favourite one,is there any cost for this?"

Henry:"No cost,its free"

Konoe:"Thank you so much Henry-sama"

Charles:"Which blade you want Asato?"

Asato:"Why can't I take those knives right there?"

Henry:"The knives at the middle right? Why not Blackie?*presses the button*here"

Asato:"Thank you so much Henry-sama"

Konoe:"Now we look great but I wonder what will the other cats react when they see us with cool weapons"

Asato:"Rai maybe angry at us and Bardo might be surprised to see us having these kind of weapons with us"

Charles:"Are you discussing some things related to your side?"

Konoe:"We're talking about how the other cats react to new special weapons"

Henry:"Including us being entered into Touga by mistake?"

Konoe:"I don't know but what about this? I'll show you the city of Touga"

Henry:"Oh boy,I cam wait to explore the city of Touga"

Charles:"Me too Henry!!!"

Konoe:"Let's go"

After Asato and Konoe got the new weapons with no cost,they've decided to show Henry and Charles the city of Touga as they've never went to it,they went out of the hut,went out of the forest,and started exploring the city.


	2. Stickmin meets Konoe's cats

After they reached to the city of Touga,they have started exploring the city,it was so beautiful even though some things are not very sophisticated but beautiful,Henry and Charles spun together slowly on walking with delightment and excitement in their faces,they have never seen such great beauty in real life

Henry:"When we were in the real world,we always suffer bad things but seeing this sophisticated city makes our life feel better and happy"

Charles:"I always have a bad feeling everytime and since seeing this makes our life feel better and happy"

Konoe:"I always use to go to every single markets in this area when I was a kid"

Charles:"Did anything change when you grew up?"

Konoe:"Not very much but you better see this market,its very appealing"

Henry:"Where?"

Konoe:"Here"

Charles:"Is this your favourite market?"

Konoe:"Yes it is,we always used to go there since it was cats' favourite place"

Henry:"It looks very beautiful"

Asato:"We always love those Indian clay pots in our cats' culture"

Konoe:"We also have these Indian paintings and sculptings in these vases"

Charles:"Everything is made from India?"

Konoe:"No there's also Nepalese,Chinese,Thai and so many Asian things"

Henry:"Hmmm..."

*angry irritated cat noises from near Charles*

After they saw all of some markets which Konoe used to go,Henry and Charles suddenly meet another human cat,he is in orange color and is irritated standing on the queue

Charles:"Uh oh,looks like somebody is in irritation"

Henry:"Who is that carrot colored cat?"

Charles:"It looks like he never likes standing in long queues"

Asato:"ps ps"

Charles:"Wha-" 

Konoe:"What are you talking about Tokino?"

Henry:"That orange colored cat is Tokino?"

Konoe:"Yes,he's from Ransen but he sometimes visits to Touga"

Henry:"Like everyday?"

Konoe:"No he visits to Touga in some days"

Charles:"Should we say hello to him? He looks very irritated when standing on long queues"

Konoe:"Sure thing*goes near*Tokino? Why are you standing frozen? Are you feeling irritated?

Tokino:"Is this Konoe?"*looks at Konoe*

Konoe:"Tokino?"

Tokino:"Konoe!! Where have you been? Its been a while missing you and what happened to your stomach?"

Konoe:*looks at Henry and Charles*"These people injured me"

Charles:"No no no,we did not hurt Konoe uhhh we work from Government and one of our soldiers injured him thinking that he's the Toppat"

Tokino:"Toppat?"

Konoe:"Stop calling me a Toppat"

Charles:"Sorry but when we saw you,you didn't have your cat ears peeping up on your head before we killed you by mistake"

Konoe:"Oh yes I hid my ears while attempting to climb a tree because if I climb a tree without hiding my ears,some hard rocks might fall and injure my ears,that's the thing"

Tokino:"And that's why you got injured on your stomach?"

Konoe:"Yes"

Henry:"We didn't notice him that he was a cat,if he would've made his ears seen on his head ,we would realize that he was a cat"

Tokino:"Ok..."

Charles:"And now he's a fluffy cat loved by everyone*ruffles Konoe's head*

Konoe:"Please stop Charles-sama"

Henry:"This orange cat has a similar orange color of carrots"

Tokino:"I don't like carrots"

Charles:"And this black cat can love black charcoal"

Asato:"I don't like charcoal"

Konoe:"Can you all please stop making fun of us?"

Henry:"Oops sorry"

Tokino:"Oh wait the queue is empty,that means I'm free to go first!!"

Henry:"What are you going to buy here?"

Tokino:"Vases for my new flowers,pots for carrying food and buckets for fluids"

Charles:"Do you have plenty of money to spend on it?"

Tokino:"Yes"

Henry:"How many vessels are you buying? Are you wasting money buying all of these stuff?"

Tokino:"No,lots of things in every single market including food are cheap"

Konoe:"In here including Ransen and other villages everything including food is cheap because we don't want to waste money,even if we be rich,it cannot be wasted when we buy cheap things"

Asato:"Food here is very nourishing and healthy because we don't want to be unhealthy and sick and its so delicious than bad food"

Henry:"Oh my dear why is this place of everything??"

Konoe:"It is not only for our cats but it can be for every guests entering our city"

Charles:"That's amazing but we're the people who entered in your place by mistake,is that ok?"

Konoe:"That's fine you can do anything here except the Devils"

Henry:"Devils?!?!?"

Charles:"Why are devils here in your place?"

Konoe:"I've no idea on them but they appear in forests of Touga and Ransen including Sisa and Ribika"

Henry:"Who are the devils in your city?"

Konoe:"They were 4 devils targetting our cities to end our world in 4 main colors,I can't explain it in detail but be bewared with caution"

Asato:"They're also targetting at us too including Konoe"

Henry:"That ain't right"

Charles:"The Toppats are like the same as your enemies that they wanted to create space station to control the whole world including us..."

Asato:"That's the same thing done by the Devils but wanted our world to be ended"

Charles:"So we had stop the Toppats before it goes too late"

Konoe:"We may help you if you're in problems"

Charles:"General will be proud to see you helping us to destroy the Toppats"

Konoe:"Thank you. Tokino?"

Asato:"Tokino's gone"

Henry:"What did he do?"

Konoe:"He bought some vessels with his own money and went off without knowing us talking something but oh well"

Asato:"We'll see him next time"

Konoe:"Yeah"

Charles:"Anyway we're on a mission to stop the Toppats' plan so we can't be late stopping them so let's go"

Asato:"We'll help yo to solve your problems!"

Konoe:"Even we'll help your General too"

Henry:"You can do it for the best!"

After Tokino left Konoe and Asato including Charles and Henry,they've decided to go on a mission to stop the Toppats' plan before being too late

In the next day,the Toppat airship had arrived to the jungle landing the leaders along with the passengers,Reginald Copperbottom was the leader of the Toppat Clan along with Right Hand Man as Reginald's assistant. Their son,Sven Svensson was kept in charge of the Toppats and Burt Curtis as status reporter of Toppats

Reginald:"Do you have any ideas about where we have to launch the rocket to create a space satellite?"

RHM:"We cannot launch a rocket in an area of trees so we have to find an empty ground to create it"

Reginald:"That might be a good idea Right Hand Man now we must find it here" 

RHM:"Let's do this"

Reginald:"Burt,find out where's the empty ground to build the rocket"

Burt:"Uhhh chief it looks like we found an area which has been deforestated years ago"

Reginald:"The area which has no trees is empty?"

Burt:"Yes chief"

Reginald:"We found one! How long is it to the empty area"

Burt:"Chief its 2 kilometres away from it"

Reginald:*sigh*"This is going to take a long time to reach there"

RHM:"I think we'll be too close to it"

Reginald:"Alright"

The Toppats found an empty area by Burt and all the Toppats took a walk to reach it,then later in the middle they heard the sound from the bushes making them think that the lost Government soldier might be their hiding in the bushes or no

RHM:"Hey Reg! Do you hear that sound?

Reginald:"I heard them. Was that from the Government?"

Sven:"We always think of that but was it really them?"

Geoffrey:"I think it maybe would've been Henry wanting to join our Toppats"

Sven:"Not him"

Hat girl:"I usually think of Toppat Henry because I really wanted to play with him for-"

RHM:"Enough talking about him!"

*silence*

*random person sneezes with bushes ruffling* 

Reginald:"What was that?"

RHM:"Hey! Better be careful and I'll handle it"

After the Toppats got flinched by some person sneezing,Right Hand Man went near to the bushes and peeped through the gaps to check out who is the person who sneezed scaring them,he heated up his eye laser and shot it with people yowling loudly

RHM:"Well I'd be thinking about that sneezy situation"

Reginald:"Where did you shoot at,Right Hand Man?"

RHM:"I think I caught the guy who sneezed scaring us"

Reginald:"Let me see..."

After Right Hand Man shot the person who sneezed scaring them,Reginald went to the bushes to check whether the person was killed or not. When Reginald opened to bushes,it was not a Government person who scared the Toppats,there were 4 cats trying to get fruits from the tree,the 1st human cat was fully white,muscular,has the same color of clothes as Konoe and an eye patch on his right eye,the 2nd human cat was multicolored,aged older than Konoe,was looking more like a tiger rather than being a cat and bearded,the 3rd and 4th human cats were female,the 3rd human cat was either white and has the same skin color as Asato's,the 4th human cat had the similar orange color and face as Tokino's 

RHM:*relesases out gun and threatens the cats*"Hey Reg! Do you have any ideas on these kitty cats?"

Reginald:"Hmmm..."

Burt:"Uhhh chief this is not the jungle that you're finding..."

Reginald:"Wait what?"

Rai:*releases out sword*"What are you doing here? Are you stupid enough to enter this place?"

Reginald:"Uhhmm..."

Burt:"This is Ransen chief"

RHM:"Hmmm?"

*Rai nearly slices Right Hand Man*

*Right Hand Man shoots laser to the tree,splitting the 4 in half* 

Bardo:"No...this tree...what have you done???"

*Bardo releases out sword,slices Reginald with scars* 

Rai:"You have no rights on entering this place,I could really know about you,I had some flashbacks running on my head. You! You look like my enemy Froud! Konoe and I really knew about him and you look like him!!"

Reginald:*scared*"No no...*Right Hand Man appears for Reginald* take them out Right Hand Man!!"

RHM:"Time for a little payback"

Rai:"Stay back Bardo!*releases out sword*I can do this" 

*Right Hand Man releases out sword in his hand*

Bardo:"Kagari,Mana,you two stay with me,I can take care of you"

Kagari:"I'm scared"

After the Toppats found out that they had came to Ransen by mistake instead of the jungle being found by them,Rai and Bardo did their first attack to Right Hand Man and Reginald,Rai had decided to take care of Bardo and the cat women from the Toppats and started fighting with Right Hand Man. Rai released his sword on his hand and Right Hand Man released his sword in his hand which gave a bit of difference on who'll be the better swordman,when fighting Right Hand Man threw Rai up to the sky along with himself catching him...

RHM:"Time to finish you down along with your kitties"

*Rai unlocks himself from Right Hand Man*

After Right Hand Man threw Rai up to the sky along with himself catching him he unlocks himself from Right Hand Man flying far up to finish him,they yell together falling down with swords pointing on their eyes on whom to kill at the very end,Rai at the end of the fight kills Right Hand Man with the sharp point of his sword to his eye laser cracking him with electricity on him,they fall down together with different heights,they all saw them falling down with surprise. Bardo and the cat women were shocked to see Rai falling down from the sky with danger on him.

Bardo,Kagari,Mana (together):"Rai!!!"

Bardo:"I'll catch him,I hope he'll be fine to us"

Rai:*screams loudly*

Bardo:"Rai!!!"

*Rai turns and looks at Bardo*

*Bardo catches Rai on his arms*

Rai:"Bardo?"

*Bardo looks at damaged Right Hand Man falling close to the ground*

*Bardo drops Rai down,pulls off his sword from Right Hand Man's eye laser*

Rai:"Its so really tough to defeat this cyber man but I succeeded myself from him"

Mana:"What a heroic man Rai,you saved us from that cyber man"

Rai:"There's probably some problems here from these strangers entering Ransen including Touga and we need to escape from them"

Bardo:"That'd be a nice touch to it,we need to escape from them"

Rai:"Let's go somewhere else and find a hut before we get killed by the strangers"

Bardo:"Good idea"

After Rai got the sword from damaged Right Hand Man,they had decided to go somewhere else to find a hut since Rai had said that the Toppats were making Ransen go in trouble by creating a massacre here. Reginald was deeply saddened and disappointed to see Rai kill Right Hand Man with his sharp sword but the Toppats had decided not to give up for creating a space satellite but to take Right Hand Man to the medic first.

Half an hour later,Henry,Charles,Konoe and Asato hiked through the forest for finding the hut where the general promoted Asato and Konoe for helping the Government,they finally found the huts where Government built for General and the weapons.

Charles:*sigh*"Looks like we've finally found it early"

Konoe:"We know right?"

Asato:"A bad demise was that Tokino left us without knowing the things on what we were talking"

Konoe:"He didn't notice us on talking something to Henry-sama and Charles-sama because he wants to buy some vessels with his money"

Henry:"I don't know if he knew the things on what Konoe said should've been remembered for him"

Konoe:"Maybe he listened to it but didn't say a word to us"

Henry:"Well..."

Charles:"Yes he had seen us talking but he left off while you called his name"

Konoe:"I did but he disappeared from us"

Asato:"I think he went to his house along with the things he bought from the market"

Konoe:"Anything can be f-"*door gets opened*

After the 4 reach to the hut where Konoe and Asato got promoted by the Government the door opened up near Konoe without someone opening the door nor being locked,after the door opened,they saw General Hubert taking care of the two cat women Kagari and Mana with Rai and Bardo taking care of them including Tokino being arrived for them

Konoe:"Rai,Bardo!! What are you all doing here??"

Rai:"Where have you been for a while? We've been looking for you and we thought that you've disappeared"

Konoe:"I-I didn't disappear but meet these people if you can understand it"

Rai:"A bald man and a headset guy? What is this?

Charles:*nervously chuckles*"We the government had killed him by mistake because we thought that Konoe was a Toppat member"

Konoe:"Uhm..."

Rai:"We caught the exact same strangers too"

Charles:"Say what?!?!? You caught them?? How?"

Rai:"When me,Bardo,Kagari and Mana were collecting some fruits,a stranger had shot a laser to the tree scaring us and we attacked the leader of the team and I killed the cyber man trying to create a massacre in Ransen and we've decided to arrive here in Touga to keep ourselves safe from the strangers trying to kill us"

Charles:"Oh yes,it was the Toppats who were trying to kill you so basically they've decided to launch a rocket and create a space satellite to control the whole world including us so we must proceed with caution to stop their plans so that the world can be free from them"

Bardo:"That's the thing why the strangers were coming to Touga and Ransen to launch a rocket and create a space satellite?"

Henry:"The Toppats were deciding to create a space satellite,that's the thing"

Konoe:"And that's why me and Asato had decided to join the Government to help them to stop the Toppats before we get too late"

Bardo:"That's the thing you did along with Asato to help them?"

Asato:"Yes we got our new weapons also from the Government,Konoe,throw yours to show them the surprise"

Konoe:"Yes"

After the 4 met the other 4 along with General including Tokino,Asato and Konoe decided to show them the new weapons to Rai,Bardo,Kagari,Mana and Tokino

*Konoe and Asato release out their weapons,throws them to the floor*

Rai:"What is all of this??? Are you stupid to buy all of this???"

Konoe:"We hate our old weapons so that's why"

Asato:"Why can't you also buy the same as us?"

Rai:"I already have my sword which I've been using it since some years ago and I never wanted to change it"

Asato:"Why was that so?"

Rai:"The sword which I was using recently was my favourite"

Konoe:"The sword which I used it since before became very older than yours and I had to throw it away and I didn't want it anymore"

Asato:"Even my knives too,they became too blunt that I can't stab anything so I had to get the new ones from Charles-sama,they're really better than my old ones because my old ones keep on going blunt that I had to sharp it everytime with the rock but this one is better and it's my favourite because it never gets blunt everytime"

Rai:*scoffs*"Stupid"

Charles:*chuckles*"I wanted to make them strong so that's why I did that to Asato and Konoe"

Rai:"You're very stupid to us Charles-sama,even though you came to Touga by mistake,you could think that the criminals will also come here"

Henry:"Yes,indeed"

Charles:"The Toppats wanted to launch a rocket for the space station so that's the thing"

Bardo:"And you let Asato and Konoe join the Government?"

Henry:"For helping us to defeat the Toppats,yes"

Bardo:"You can also help us to defeat the criminals please?

Hubert:"Sure thing,Charlie will help you"

Kagari:"We didn't get any fruits for us because of the criminals trying to kill us"

Charles:"That's bad"

Mana:"We didn't get a single fruit from the tree"

Hubert:"We have nice food similar to the food here so I can get it you"

Mana:"Thank you Hubert-sensei"

Hubert:"Alright,let's go to the kitchen"

Bardo:"I'll help you Hubert-sensei"

Hubert:"Ok thanks for that"

Henry:"What we should do then General?

Hubert:"Take care of the cats"

Charles:"Ok"

After Rai got disappointed by Konoe and Asato having new weapons,the cats wanted to join the Government by helping them to defeat the Toppats,Hubert decided to cook some food for all of them as they were hungry,Charles and Henry was told by Hubert to take care of the cats,meanwhile when Hubert and Bardo were in the kitchen,the Government soldiers were playing UNO with the cats,Charles and Henry along with Konoe and Asato sneaked into the kitchen seeing what they're cooking,Henry then saw thin cheese slices on the plate stacked very high as a tower

Charles:*in low voice*"Henry,can you get the cheese?"

Henry:*in low voice*"Yes"

Charles told Henry to get the cheese from the cheese stack and Henry sneakily went into the kitchen without making a sound and got the cheese from the cheese stack and brought out to Charles

Asato:"What are you going to do with the cheese Charles-sama?" 

Charles:"So basically I saw a prank where people throw cheese on people's face which is literally known as cheese slap to it"

Konoe:"Ok..."

Charles:"We'll throw the cheese on Rai"

Henry:"That's a great idea"

Konoe:"We don't want to be stupid to him so we'll throw it to him"

Charles:"Yeah"

They were decided to cheese slap Rai so that they don't want to be stupid to him,they went to the room and saw Rai collecting dues for the Government missions in the files

Charles:"Ready? 3,2,1"*cheese slaps Rai*

*The 4 wheeze together*

Rai:"Please! Stop!*throws cheese to Henry*Stop it!"

*Henry throws cheese to Rai*

Henry:"Oops"*laughs*

Rai:*mockingly laughs*

Henry:"Got Rai on his leg"*gets cheese slapped by Rai*

After they cheese slapped Rai,he went off to the toilet as he had enough with them,Charles then pulled off some cheeses from his back and they decided to go to the toilet to throw cheese at Rai,the door was opened slowly by Asato to make Rai hear them talking something

Charles:"Cheesey time"*repeatedly*

Rai:"Excuse me?"

*Charles throws cheese to the wall*

*Henry wheezes*

Konoe:"Oh my god"*laughs*

All(to Rai):"Cheesey Rai"*repeatedly*

Rai:"You!!!"

Asato:"Oh! Oh no!"*closes door*

*Rai opens door,chases Henry and Charles with cheese,throws cheese to the wall*

Henry:*laughs*

Rai:"Stupid"

After they cheese slapped Rai on the toilet,he paybacks Henry and Charles by taking the cheese and chasing them to cheese slap them,he throws the cheese to them but near misses to the wall and he goes off pissed off

Henry:"Let's throw more cheese to him"

Asato:"Yes Henry-sama"

Charles:"Cheese,I choose Rai"

Henry took one more slice of cheese and they go to the playroom to cheese slap them Rai,they saw Rai and the cats with the Government soldiers playing UNO in a huge group,Henry targets Rai cheese slapping him

Henry:"Let's do this"

Konoe:"Yes,do it Henry-sama"

*Henry near misses cheese slapping Rai*

Rai:"Eww what are you doing to us?"*throws cheese to Henry*

*Henry cheese slaps Rai*

Rai:"What are you-"*throws cheese to Tokino*

Tokino:"Eww"*throws cheese to Rai*

Rai:"I don't like-"*throws cheese to Rupert*

Rupert:"Eww"*throws cheese to Henry*

After Henry near misses cheese slapping Rai,they did a small fight on not having the cheese then finally Rupert throws cheese to Henry and Rai quits playing the game to take a rest,the 4 laugh with fun and joy

Charles:"Let's throw more cheese to him"

Asato:"Yes?"

Henry:"We have more cheese"

Charles:"We didn't took a lot of cheese,if we took the whole stack of it,General will punish us to detention so we've to be careful"

Konoe:"Bardo couldn't care about us taking a lot of ingredients from the kitchen"

Henry:"What does he do then?"

Konoe:"Nothing"

Henry took few slices of cheese and they go to the bedroom to see sleeping Rai on the bed and cheese slap him

Henry:*in low voice*"We found sleeping Rai on bed"

Charles:*in low voice*"Let's cheese slap him"

Henry and Charles sneakily walk to sleeping Rai and threw few cheese slices on his nipples and his eyes one by one and at the end Konoe threw cheese on Rai's genitals waking him up

Konoe:"You got cheesey nipples Rai!"

Rai:"You innocent-"

He gets up from the bed and chases the 4 and they seperate themselves into equal halves,Henry and Charles went to the empty room with door closed and Konoe and Asato also went to the empty room with door closed also

Henry and Charles (together):*sings a tune*"tra la la la tra la"

Henry:"Rai! Leave that Konoe alone!"

Rai:"He's a baka neko (means stupid cat in Japanese)"

Charles:"Wait what?"*opens door and exits*

Henry:"What happened?"

Charles:"No! Konoe!" 

Henry:"Why are you doing that?"

Rai:"He's a baka neko"

Charles:"Why?"

Rai:"Because you must leave me alone"

*Charles cheese slaps Rai on his neck*

Henry:*laughs*

Rai:*irritated cat noises,throws cheese to Henry*"You won't be lucky after that"

*Henry and Charles throw cheese on Rai*

Rai:"Please stop"*exits*

Henry and Charles were disappointed at Rai throwing cheese at Asato and Konoe but they did not give up on it but this time they made cheese slices into balls to annoy Rai more

Charles:"We'll continue it but this time its cheese ball time"

Henry:"Rai we wanted more cheese bro"

Rai:"Oh yes?"

Asato:"You'll probably wonder more ABOUT CHEESE!!"*throws cheese on Rai*

Rai:*laughs,throws cheese on Tokino*

Asato:"Oh no!"

Konoe:"You got cheese on your head"

Tokino:"I got it"*throws cheese on Rai*

Rai:"Will you pay for it?"*throws cheese on Charles*

Charles:"Oh no"*throws cheese on the floor*

Rai:"Missed it"

They had a lot of fun playing and slapping with cheese on themselves,after Rai got exhausted on throwing cheese,Konoe went to Rai to comfort him,they had a small argument about cheese slapping until Charles saved Konoe

Charles:"You want more cheese?"cheese slaps Rai,wheezes*

Rai:*throws cheese on Charles*"I don't like cheese!"

Charles:"Oh why man?"

*Henry passes through Rai cheese slapping him*

Rai:"Please!"*cheese slaps Henry*

*Henry laughs*

After Rai finally throws cheese to Henry,he goes off to the ground floor sitting on the stairs,Charles released out more cheese slices from his back to throw it on Rai's head,they go to the stair rails to drop the cheese on Rai's head

*Charles throws cheese in front of Rai,with some wheezes*

Rai:"What are you doing?"

The cheese was then passed to Henry to throw it on Rai's head 

*Henry near misses cheese slapping Rai*

Rai:*looks up to Rai*"Seriously?"

Henry:*wheezes*

Rai:"I'm gone"

Rai gets up from the stairs and goes to the living room to have work with the Government,they released out more cheese but didn't want to waste the cheese,they go to the living room to have fun cheese slapping

*Asato throws cheese near Rai*

Rai:*sarcastically*"Are you having any dirty cheese to have fun with it?"*throws cheese to Konoe*

Konoe:"I hate-"*throws cheese to Rai*

Rai:"No!"*throws cheese to Tokino*

Tokino:"Please!"*throws cheese to Konoe*

Konoe:*laughs,throws cheese to Kagari*

Kagari:"Noo cheese is too bad to me"

Tokino:*throws cheese to Kagari*

Kagari:*shrieks*"I don't like cheese!"*throws cheese to Mana*

Mana:"I also don't like cheese"

Asato:"We'll give you more cheese then"

Mana:"No"

*Asato cheese slaps Rupert*

Rupert:"I don't like dairy"*throws cheese to Kagari*

Kagari:"Ewww nooo"*throws cheese on the table,gets up from the chair*

Konoe:"What happened?"

Kagari:"I don't like dairy!"

*Konoe wheezes*

Rai:"Just get out!"

Rai tells Konoe with Asato to go out from the living room along with Henry and Charles,a few minutes later they took the last piece of cheese to cheese slap Rai for the last time

*Asato throws cheese to the wall*

Mana:"Oh really again?"

Rai:*looks at Asato*"Seriously? Get out!"

Konoe:*chuckles*

Henry:"We're such a failure,urghh!"

Konoe:"I know right?"

Charles:"We did our best for it"

Asato:"But we were so close that we wanted to cheese slap the others too"

Konoe:"Oh boy I'm so tired,let's take some rest to wait for the food"

Asato:"Yes"

After Asato failed cheese slapping Rai,Konoe,Asato,Henry and Charles decided to take rest until the food comes,they hoped that they didn't waste the cheese which was brought from the kitchen. One hour later,the devils of 4 primary colors and a lizard man sneaked into the bushes to see the cats including Henry Stickmin and the army of Government. The Green one is Froud,The yellow one is Verg,the blue one is Kaltz,The Red one is Razel and the lizard man is Firi. They observed them with their eye sight checking on what were they doing.

Verg:"Pss pss hey Froud,do you have any with these kitty cats?

Froud:"I have no idea but what's up with that bald man and the headset guy?"

Kaltz:"It looks like the man wearing a headset reassembles that he works from a Government"

Firi:"Or maybe he could be a DJ guy eh?

Kaltz:"He's not a DJ guy,he works from a Government"

Froud:"And literally these two people met these cats?"

Verg:"I don't know but they met them"

*sword slashing sounds at the distance*

Froud:"Where did these weapons come for those kitties?"

Razel:"Are they becoming stronger than us?"

Firi:"I think they're being stronger than Leaks-sama,I'm kinda worried seeing it though"

Razel:"I guess so"

Froud:"Bloody hell,I'm stronger than Rai and these stupid cats are becoming stronger than us by getting these weapons from the Government"

Verg:"Should we ignore the cats and defeat the Government?"

Kaltz:"Hmmm...actually we'll defeat the cats but we'll check out with the Government,then defeat them along with the cats"

Firi:"That might be a good idea because Leaks-sama will be stronger than them"

*rattling leaves sounds*

Verg:"Hey Raze,do you have any idea what's going on?"

Razel:"Hmmm...it looks like we've found people wearing top hats sneaking into the bushes"

Firi:"Why are all people wearing top hats? Do they live in their company where all the people wear top hats?"

Kaltz:"The name was Toppats,it is spelt as top hats but in a fast way and people there always wear top hats"

Firi:"Are they wearing all different colored and types of top hats?

Froud:"They're wearing all different types of hats,even women too"

Kaltz:"We don't need to waste time meeting them,let's go"

The devils met the Toppats by seeing them with their eye sight through the bushes,they guess that they shouldn't waste time meeting them so they had to be busy on work


	3. Stickmin meets the Devils

After Henry and his friends had some food made by General Hubert Galeforce and Bardo,Henry and Charles went out from the house in search of Toppats,they later on found an area of full flowers and they got delighted seeing it

Henry:"Oh my god...wow"

Charles:"That is a lot of flowers"

Henry:"Should we take some of them for those two cat ladies?"

Charles:"Yes!! We'll take it"

They decided to take some flowers for Kagari and Mana 

Charles:"Oh man,how many varieties of flowers are there? We don't wanna empty the whole area for area"

Henry:"For about more than 100 of varieties of flowers"

Charles:"We don't wanna empty the whole area,ooh look! Roses!"

Charles then saw red and yellow roses and started picking few of them up and suddenly the two siblings of a boy and a girl jump out of the rose bed scaring Henry and Charles,the girl was with short,red hair and the man was with yellow-blondish hair

Charles:"Who are you all? Why were you hiding in the rose bed?"

Ellie:"Oh? Me? I'm Ellie,Ellie Rose..."

Jacob:"And I'm Jacob,Jacob Rose"

Charles:"Well,Charles Calvin and Henry started are the good friends of ours"

Henry:"What were you all doing in the rose bed?"

Ellie:"We sat under the bushes because I got kidnapped by the Toppats and I got my brother Jacob and we escaped together into the jungle"

Henry:"This is not the jungle you came here,this is Touga"

Jacob:"Touga?"

Ellie:"Have we met the wrong place?"

Charles:"Yes we did and we're also thinking that the Toppats might enter here as a mistake"

Jacob:"Then maybe they'll capture us for the second time"

Henry:"Touga is literally a place of human cats"

Ellie:"Human cats? Awww I wish I think they were cute"

Jacob:"I don't think I like cats very well"

Henry:"We met our new friends the human cats and they were allowed to join our army to help us defeating the Toppats"

Ellie:"Is it possible that can we help you?

Charles:"Umm sure but is you brother a Toppat Clan?"

Jacob:"I've been a Toppat Clan but since I found Ellie I've decided to give up on being a Toppat Clan"

Charles:"Then that means you two can join our team"

Ellie:"Thank you"

*strange sounds play from behind*

Henry:"Oh no! Who's that?"

Charles:"I think we need to run somewhere else"

Ellie:"Should we come to you?"

Jacob:"We have to get out of here before we get captured"

Henry:"RUN!"

After Henry and Charles met the Roses,they heard some strange sounds coming in the forest making them run everywhere in seperate directions,Henry,Charles,Ellie and Jacob run into the bushes seperating into equal half,Henry and Charles were scared to hear the sounds and meet the stranger trying to harm them but later Charles heard some music tunes being played from behind,seeing the sitar player playing some tunes along with Henry,he was hiding in an orange hoodish cloak covering himself

Henry:"Do you see this man playing some music?"

Charles:"Yes I know that but since he was covering himself with his cloak,it looks like he's wearing a top hat so I think he maybe is from the Toppats"

Henry:"I think we must stop him playing the music"

Charles:"Let's knock him down"

Henry and Charles saw the sitar player playing some tunes and they decided to check him out whether he's from the Toppat Clan or no since the sitar player covered himself with his cloak,Charles then took the huge rock and threw it on the player's head fainting down,stopping the music and falls down,they went from the bushes to cover him up with the sleeping bag,then Ellie and Jacob came to see Henry and Charles

Ellie:"Hey! Are you good?"

Henry:"We're fine"

Jacob:"And who is this guy in the bag?"

Charles:"I think we captured a Toppat member"

Jacob:"Is that the leader of the Toppat Clan?"

Henry:"I don't know,guess we'll check him out when we arrive to the house"

Ellie:"Let's go"

After Charles hit the sitar player and met the Roses back,they went back to the house to see Konoe

Henry:*slams door*"Konoe!!"

Konoe:"What happened Henry-sama?"

Charles:"Urrrghh,its too heavy"*groans,throws the bag down,sighs*

Konoe:"What is this?"

Charles:"We found a Toppat member hunting something"

Konoe:"Really? And who are your two new friends?"

Ellie:"Oh? This is Ellie Rose"

Jacob:"And this is Jacob Rose"

Konoe:"You two are siblings right?"

Ellie:"Yes,we're the Roses"

Konoe:"Yep,you definitely loves roses yes?"

Ellie:"I guess so"

Charles:"Well the Roses are the nicest flowers for all"

Konoe:"Ok and what's inside the bag?

Charles:"Let's unpack if for you,Henry,do me a favour,let's unpack the bag"

Henry:"Ok,let's go"

Charles and Henry decided to open the bag for Konoe to see whether they had caught the Toppat member but when they opened the bag and threw the dead person down,it wasn't a Toppat member but it was a cat of Konoe,he had covered himself with his cloak and he was an medium toned orange cat. Konoe was very disappointed to see that the cat which had been bought by Charles was his father somehow

Konoe:"Shui? Shui? Shui! Are you ok? Can you speak to me?"

Charles:"*nervous chuckles*"I legitimately thought that he was the Toppat member"

Konoe:*angry cat noises*"What have you done??? Why would you fo that to my father???"

Henry:"Is he your father?"

Konoe:"Yes,he has been a father of mine and he was Leaks' assistant!! Why would you do that???"

Charles:"I thought he was literally a Toppat member so that's why I got him"

Konoe:*irritated cat noises*"Shui,Shui!! Please wake up,please don't think that you're really dead,please!!*slaps Shui's cheek gently,repeatedly*Speak to me!!!"*Konoe starts weeping*

Henry:"We shouldn't have got him"

Charles:"I know that"

Konoe started weeping seeing Shui dead to him as Charles and Henry were also sad to see it but Shui is not really dead,he woke up by opening his eyes seeing Konoe first then turns flat to see Henry and Charles 

Shui:"Konoe...what happened here? Where am I and who are you people?"

Charles:"Oh? This is Charles Calvin and next to me is Henry Stickmin"

Shui:"Oh..."*faints*

Konoe:"No! Shui..."

Charles:"We have an idea,let's take him to a lake to wake him up"

Konoe:"Go do it,I'm waiting for him"

Henry:"Let's go"

Henry and Charles were decided to carry Shui and go to the lake to wake him up

20 minutes later,Henry and Charles got so tired that Shui was too heavy to be carried even though his weight was light and thin but made Charles tired carrying him,after Charles got tired and took few minutes of rest,he got a call from General to do some small mission for the Government 

Charles:"Hey it seems like we've got a small mission from General and he's literally calling me to do it"

Henry:"What should I do next?"

Charles:"Better take care of Shui so when any devil comes,hide him"

Henry:"Got it!"

Charles gave a mission to Henry that he should take care of Shui from any devil of Touga. Then suddenly a strange,horrendous,inaudible voice came into the forest creeping Henry's feelings making him scared,he tried doing few steps of walking away but he was scared doing it but when he took his step,a vibrating earthquake appeared without shaking the trees,during that time he decided to hide Shui so that the devils won't notice that Henry is kidnapping Shui,then a blue running comet appears in front of Henry transforming into smoke creating a fog,it was a blue colored devil Kaltz appearing for Henry checking him on what fraud he had done to Shui 

Henry:*scared*"W-Who are you? Why did you come to me?"

Kaltz:"Don't care about my name. I've been trying to find Shui that I wanted to meet him since it has been a while for me meeting him,where is he?"

Henry:"I think he would've went out of village to meet his family"

Kaltz:"If I would've sensed that Shui had went out of village but he did not go anywhere!!"

Henry:"Oh no..."

Kaltz:"I met him last week and you made him disappear somewhere else?"

Henry:"How do you know that?"

Kaltz:"Do you have any sense on treating Shui like that?"

Henry:"I've the perfect sense for you"

Kaltz:"Sorry?"

Charles:"I got the perfect plan baby"

Kaltz:"Excuse me?"

*silence*

Charles:"THIS IS THE GREATEST PLAAAAAAANNN!!"*crashes down on Kaltz landing with his parachute*

Charles later appeared after doing a small work landing with his parachute crashing on Kaltz 

Charles:*sighs,rolls down,gets up,pulls out gun to Kaltz*"Come out and raise your hands and tell me your name"

Kaltz:"I won't say my name until you say your name"

Charles:"I won't tell my name until you tell me your name"

Kaltz:"Now we're even"

Charles:"I heard Henry's voice being in trouble,what were you doing to him?"

Kaltz:"I was with that man I did nothing to him"

Charles:"No,you're lying"

Kaltz:"If I was lying to you,you maybe right"

Charles:*shoots Kaltz*"You lied to me"

Henry:"I cannot believe you came too early,if you would've came late I would've been killed by that blue devil"

Charles:"Well I tested out this super sonic parachute from General and it was awesome flying with it"

Henry:"I wanted to try that out"

Charles:"Be careful with it,sometimes you may fall off so your belt has to fastened tight and secure"

Henry:"Ok"

Charles:"Where's that guy Shui?"

Henry:"I buried him with grass"

Charles:"Are you creating a funeral for him?"

Henry:"No I did not put flowers on his grave"

Charles:"Ok then,let's take him out"

Henry thanked Charles for saving him from Kaltz by landing with his parachute crashing on him,then Charles and Henry decided to put Shui in the bag and started scraping out the grass and put Shui inside the sleeping bag

Verg:*screams at the distance*

Then they heard a scream from the other side of the forest thinking that was it the devil or no 

Verg:"My hair!!"

Henry:"What happened here?"

Verg:"Look at my hair!!! I look like a stupid chicken!!!"

Charles:"Of course look like a chicken,and a goat because you have goat horns"

Verg:"Don't call me a goat but just look at my hair!!"

Henry:"The hair or what?"

Verg:*deepened voice*"Look at me,just look at me,I look like a stupid rooster's hair,a stupid chicken"*imitates chicken sounds*

Henry:*wheeze*

Verg:"I'm swearing to god,you better let me go to the water to wash my-*trips down*Ow"

Charles:*chuckles*"Its funny to see how this goat man had got his chicken's hair but who made this hairstyle?"

Turtle:*from distance*"We did it"

Henry:*gasp*

Charles:"Turtle! What were you doing? Were you capturing the Toppats?"

Turtle:"I guess so but in the middle we got two devils trying to kill us,they were yellow and blue,we already caught the yellow one by giving him a chicken hairstyle"

Charles:"Heh,He didn't like the haircut to be honest"

Turtle:"Where's the blue devil we caught earlier?"

Charles:"I shot him"

Turtle:"Ok"

Verg:*grunts,gets up*"I better need to go to the pond to wash my hair"

Henry:"You can go,I'll allow it"

Verg:"Wait where's Kaltz?"

Henry:"He's near the tree"

Verg:"Does that mean is he dead or exhausted sleeping near the tree?"

Henry:"I don't know what it could be like when we did something to him"

Verg:"Kaltz? Kaltz!"

Charles:"Alright well so...Turtle,did you give that hairstyle to that yellow devil or someone did it to him?

Turtle:"Dr Vinschpinsilstien did it"

Charles:"Dr.V did it?"

Dr.V:"I did it"

Charles:"Wow nice heheh,I never thought that you could do haircuts to anyone"

Dr.V:"I'm not a very well known hairdresser but I do haircuts on trolling enemies"

Henry:"Well you made a chicken hairstyle for that yellow devil and didn't like it"

Turtle:"Well that guy doesn't like chicken things"

Henry:"And he's stupid at it"

Ellie:"Hey guys!!"

Henry:"Ellie?"

Ellie:"Look what Dr.V did to my hair! Its too funny to see it right?"

Charles:"It is funny"

Ellie:"We trolled that yellow devil by giving him a chicken hairstyle for his hair"

Henry:"Well he didn't like it for sure"

Ellie:"He doesn't like anything chicken"

Turtle:"Oof I tripped off something,who was that?"

Henry:"Look down"

Ellie:"What?"

Charles:"Look down"

Charles and Henry met Verg who got the chicken hairstyle on which he didn't harm them including the women who have gave him the hairstyle,Verg was then later gone to the pond to wash his hair. After that,Amelia tripped on something unexpected to meet her,Charles and Henry told the women to look down and it was Shui sleeping,the women made so many questions on the man who was caught by Henry and Charles 

Turtle:"Who is this man?"

Charles:"Heheheh I caught this from behind the woods,we were thinking that he was the Toppat member but he's not"

Shui:*coughs*

Shui was coughed to wake up as he had enough of sleep and saw his new people whom he have never met in his life

Shui:"Who are you people?"

Henry:"We said our names,what happened?"

Shui:"I didn't hear it properly"

Charles:"We'll introduce ourselves again"

Henry:"This is Henry Stickmin and this is my friend Charles Calvin"

Turtle:"My real name is Amelia Estabaan,you can call me Turtle"

Ellie:"I'm Ellie,Ellie Rose and I have my brother Jacob Rose"

Dr.V:"This is Vinschpinsilstien,you can call me Dr.V"

Shui:"Oh..."*gets up*

Henry:"Now what?"

Shui:"Where have I been traveling to?"

Charles:"Hey uhhh sorry for throwing a stone on your head because I thought you were the Toppat member"

Shui:"Toppat Clan? Hmmm..."

Ellie:"Do you know this guy?"

Charles:"No we caught him by mistake because we thought he was the Toppat member but he was Konoe's father for no reason"

Shui:"Its not no reason of being some strange member of any team but I was Konoe's father,what is wrong with you catching me like that with no reasons?"

Charles:"We thought that you were the Toppat member but you're not really"

Shui:*sighs*

Turtle:"I think we need to capture more devils because they already attacked us while we were in the middle of our work"

Charles:"We already caught two"

Turtle:"There're four devils of primary colors and we caught yellow and blue"

Henry:"Do we need to catch red and green"

Turtle:"Yes,we need to catch red and green"

Ellie:"What idea do you have Turtle?"

Turtle:"I have an idea for the red devil is that what if we just give him 1 kg of popping candy?"

Henry:"Do devils eat candy??"

Turtle:"I don't know but we'll try it out"

Ellie:"What is for the green one"

Turtle:"Same thing,giving him 1 kg of popping candy"

Charles:"So 2 kg for red and green"

Turtle:"Yes but divided into 1 kg for red and green devils"

Henry:"Do you have some kg of popping candy"

Turtle:"Yes we have tons of popping candy"

Charles:"Let's do this"

Henry:"What about Shui? Should we take him for Konoe?"

Ellie:"Him?"

Shui:"I need to go somewhere else nor I have to see Konoe"

Henry:"Will you meet him?"

Shui:"Yes,I have heard his voice when I was sleeping"

Henry:"Let's take you back to Konoe"

Shui:"Ok"

Turtle after she and the women caught Verg and Henry and Charles defeated Kaltz have decided to give 1 kg of popping candy to Razel and Froud but before that Shui wanted to see Konoe for his second time of today so before they catch Razel and Froud they have went to the house to send Shui to Konoe

Henry:"Konoe!!"

Konoe:"Henry-sama?"

Charles:"We brought your dad back!!"

Konoe:"Shui?"

Shui:"Konoe?"

Konoe:*starts weeping*"Shui!!"

Shui:"Konoe!!"*hugs Konoe*

Konoe:"I thought you were killed by Charles-sama"

Shui:"Charles-kun didn't kill me,he caught me by mistake thinking that I was the enemy of the Government"

Konoe:"Its alright"

Henry:"Heh,we're feeling better than you"

Konoe:"Huh? Better than me? On what?"

Turtle:"We caught two devils which were yellow and blue and we're deciding to catch red and green devils"

Konoe:"You caught Verg and Kaltz and now you're deciding to get Froud and Razel?"

Turtle:"Yes for the yellow one we gave him a chicken hairstyle and the blue one was shot by Charles"

Henry:"Now we're deciding to give 1 kg of popping candy to red and green devils"

Konoe:"What'll happen if you give Razel and Froud 1 kg of popping candy?

Henry:"Our body will keep on popping and they'll get diarrhea after that"

Konoe:"That's disgusting but do it with caution"

Turtle:"Ok!"

After Konoe was happy to see Shui being alive for him,Henry,Charles and the women go to the General's house to get a huge bag of popping candy for Razel and Froud,they have went out and made a wooden table for keeping the plates of 1 kg of popping candy for free for Razel and Froud 

Turtle:"Which flavour of popping candy should we use?"

Ellie:"Can we use strawberry for them?"

Charles:"I think we'll the mango flavour for them"

Henry:"I have no idea on what flavour should we use so we'll mix all of the flavours"

Turtle:"We have strawberry,mango,orange,cola,cotton candy and many other flavours so Henry,its a great idea to mix all of the flavours we plus we'll also add some food coloring to it"

Henry:"Why food coloring?"

Turtle:"We took medium toned brown food coloring for coloring the popping candy so that when those two devils see it they'll think that its really crushed biscuits,devils eat biscuits so that's why I color the candy into crushed biscuits"

Charles:"The millet,wheat biscuits those things the devils eat?"

Turtle:"Yes"

Ellie:"We need to put it quick before the devils catch us"

Turtle:"Ok *pours mixed popping candy on the plate and keeps it on the table* let's go"

Turtle quickly put the popping candy quickly on the plate and mixed it with brown food coloring to make it look like crushed grainy biscuits for the devils and they quickly hid into the trees

Ellie:"I bet the devils will love the crushed biscuits as popping candies"

Turtle:"That'll be great seeing it"

Then a few minutes later,a strange human cat stood up on the branch seeking Henry and the Government for some reason,leaves fell off from the trees making his balance,making Henry,Charles and the women question themselves

Charles:"Umm why are the leaves falling off from the tree?"

Henry:"It looks fresh and green"

Charles:"But why are they falling?"

Henry:"Does that mean?..."

Henry looked up on seeing who's there standing on the tree,it was Leaks wanting to seek Henry Stickmin,he fell down on Henry scaring Charles and the two ladies,he was with the black metal mask,similar dark blonde hair of Konoe and black cat ears,before Leaks unmasked his face,he spoke with a very dark voice 

Leaks:"If it was you my friend nor Konoe,I will seek the things on what you did on my assistant,I have seen you but not your face,I heard you voice from far away..."

Charles:"Leave Henry alone!!!"*throws Leaks down*

Charles saved Henry throwing Leaks down seperating the mask from his face

Leaks:"Ow! What a miserable take have you taken it from!?"

Charles:"Ummm..."

Leaks:"Why won't you let me meet your friend?"

Charles:"You're about to curse him into a devil so I won't let you meet Henry"

Leaks:"What do you mean I will curse your friend?"

Charles:"Cause you have-"

Leaks:"I won't curse him!!"

Charles:"No you will-"

Leaks:"Even Konoe too!!"*gets up*

Charles:"What will you do to Henry and Konoe?"

Leaks:"Quiet!"

Henry:*gulps*

Leaks:"Look at my eyes friend,I have seen you hearing your voice that you've met Konoe,do you know what have you done to him?"

Henry:"Ummm I let him join our army helping us to defeat the Toppats' plan"

Leaks:"Toppats?"

Charles:"Called it"

Leaks:"What's going on here?"

Charles:"Umm we entered into Touga by mistake thinking that we usually go to one jungle where the Toppats could also come here,and we're also thinking the Toppats might enter here as the same mistake as we did it,the Toppats are planning to launch a rocket and create their space satellite to control the whole world including us so we have to process with caution to stop their plans so that the world can be free from them"

Leaks:"I had met the Toppats,the criminals who were British and they always rule and take over any country for some centuries,when they rule the country they rename the country with British mentioned in it"

Charles:"You had met the Toppats?"

Leaks:"The people with moustache are not very nice,I met the Toppat leader Reginald-kun and his assistant Right Hand Man-kun and that man having a long,orange moustache tried killing me but I escaped from him"

Charles:"Beware of that man,he's cybernetic,he may kill you with his laser"

Leaks:"And I also met the man who got kidnapped by the Toppats,his name was Dave Panpa,he wanted me to save him but I left him trapped because Reginald-kun might kill me if I free anyone in the Toppat prison,I felt very ashamed seeing the Toppat Clan entering Touga,Ransen,Sanga and many other cat villages harming all of the cats including me and they were all considered as British criminals"

Charles:"What a mindful explaination you had about the Toppats,I'm sure you'll join our team from now on helping us"

Leaks:"You first let Konoe and his friends join your team?"

Henry:"Yes"

Leaks:"I'm a cat too so you can let me join you army"

Charles:"We told you that you'll join our team for helping us along with the cats"

Leaks:"Thank you so much Charles-kun,Henry-kun"

*bushes rattle out*

Ellie:"Quick someone's coming!!"

Leaks:"Are they finding me?"

Henry:"Who knows?"

After Charles accepted Leaks' request for joining the Government to stop the Toppats' plan,the bushes rattled out making them hide behind the trees and told Leaks to be quiet,the devils with the lizard man came out of the bushes hunting something

Razel:"Hey! You cannot forget the part where we saw that bald man and a headset guy"

Froud:"I remember them"

Firi:"I haven't seen Leaks-sama since 2 days ago,what happened to him?"

Froud:"We don't have what happened to him,we're thinking the same of it,he probably would've gone somewhere else"

Firi:"Hold on,what is this? Is this grained biscuits?"

Razel:"On the table?"

Froud:"Let's go check it out"

*they get out of the bushes*

Firi:"Is it for free?"

Froud:"I guess so"

Razel:"We'll try it out,I bet it'll be delicious though"

Firi:"Let's have it"

Froud:"Thank you for the meal"

*they start eating it*

Leaks:"What are they doing?? Are they realizing that the powder was literally a poison powder?"

Henry:"Oh be quiet"

Razel:*chomping*"Why do I sense the popping in my mouth?"

Firi:"Is that poison we're eating?"

Froud:"There's no caution sign mentioned"

Firi:"Oh well ok"

Razel:"What is happening to my stomach?"

Froud:"Why the hell am I getting pops in my stomach????"

Firi:"Say what?"

Razel:*with food in mouth*"Heeeelllpp!!"

Froud:*with food in mouth*"Noooooo!!!"

Firi:"What's going on?"

Froud:"We don't know what we're going,we're thinking something,we're literally in drugs eating this!!"

Firi:"Oh no,I feel it too!!!"

Razel:"I don't think our stomachs will be healthy eating this"

Firi:"Something's wrong with this!!"

Froud:"Wait a minute,I found something is this"

Razel:"What is that?"

Froud:"I found some colored sand and its popping candy"

Razel:"What the hell are we eating?"

Turtle:*In lowered voice*"They're realizing it!"

Ellie:"I cannot believe this is the moment literally happening"

Leaks:"Is this literally suppose to happen?"

Charles:"Yes indeed bro!"

Razel:"Goddamn we cannot believe we ate the candy we didn't believe"

Froud:"I don't know if we'll get some symptons in our body,urgh this is terrible"

Firi:"I think it's our first time having some popping candy and it really is terrible"

Froud:"I have a bad feeling about this"

Razel:"I think we'll go to our room to have some water and take rest for sometime"

Froud:"That might be a good idea"

Firi:"Let's go home"

Turtle:*laughs*"I cannot believe it worked for them"

Ellie:"Yes!!"*laughs*

Charles:"Great job girls,we finally caught the last two devils"

Henry:"Including one lizard man and this black cat too!"

Leaks:"Ok"

Turtle:"A lizard came also?"

Henry:"Yes,his reaction was very priceless"

Charles:"I had never knew that but we got em"

Ellie:"Well,let's go back to our house"

After they finally caught Razel and Froud including Firi,they along with Leaks have decided to go Konoe's house to plan and get ready to stop the Toppats before it gets too late,they cannot believe about the scene where Razel,Froud and Firi realize that they were eating the popping candy


	4. Stickmin gets ready to defeat the Toppats part 1

After Henry,Charles,Turtle,Ellie got back to the house along with Leaks...

Charles:"We're here!"

Konoe:"Welcome baaaaa...cckk...Leaks?"

Shui:"Leaks?"

Konoe had never expected the one moment where Leaks had entered into Konoe's house with no evilness in him,Shui had also never expected that Leaks had literally changed himself for him

Konoe:"Leaks!? Why did you come here? Are you going to once again curse me?"

Leaks:"No,I'm in trouble"

Shui:"What trouble?"

Henry:"Leaks first got me down for no reason,then when we told that the Toppats will make a mistake by entering into Touga by mistake,he told his incident meeting the Toppats"

Leaks:"I'll not harm you Konoe,I've been into deep trouble,I met the Toppats yesterday and I went into deep trouble by them and I have no idea what to do"

Konoe:"Leaks..."

Shui:*politely*"Leaks"

Leaks:"Shui"*hugs Shui*

Shui:"I wish you'll be braver than them"

Leaks:"I'll be braver than them including you too"

Konoe:"My dad has his assistant and they have some get together"

Charles:"Your dad has an assistant?"

Konoe:"Yes"

Henry:"Does that mean they're friends together?"

Konoe:"Yes"

Henry:"Then why do they take you down?"

Konoe:"I don't know"

Charles:"They're cats buts why do they curse your life?"

Konoe:"I said I don't know"

Henry:"He does not know anything about Leaks and Shui so be quiet,that's kinda pointless to it"

Charles:"Ok"

10 minutes later in the devils' villa,the Government soldiers broke into the villa silently doing some harmless traps on the devils including the lizard man,the one famously done was the Bukowski Twins putting popping candy in the paper roll

Konrad:"Ok Calvin,we'll cover the whole paper roll with popping candy"

Calvin:"Including the inside part?"

Konrad:"Cover it quickly before the devils catch us!!"

Calvin:"Ok!!"*opens popping candy bag,pours it in the paper roll*

Konrad:"Cover it fully including the top and bottom and throw the popping candy away so that the devils won't notice it"

Calvin:"Should we mash it?"

Konrad:"Don't damage it"

Calvin:"Now throw the popping candy away..."

Konrad:"Now test it out whether the popping sounds are coming in it or no"

Calvin:"Ok"*tears paper,popping sounds appear*

Konrad:"Its working!!"

Calvin:"Yeah!!"

Konrad:"Let's put it back before the devils notice us"

Calvin:"Let's go"

In the next part...

Eel:"Alright Frog,open his mouth wide so that we can pour the popping candy in his mouth"

Frog:"But be careful,he'll wake up so we gave him sleeping pills so that won't wake up when we do something"

Eel:"I hope his horns won't move"

Frog:"His fangs really scare me"

Eel:"Let me open it*opens popping candy bag*...and pour it in his mouth"*pours it in Verg's mouth*

Frog:"How many packets by you pouring it?"

Eel:"I have 7 of it so I have it pour it in his mouth fast without spilling it so that the devils won't catch us"

Frog:"We've to also get out of the villa silently so that when the devils wake up,they'll have problems in their stomach"

Eel:"Indeed...now its finished right now"

Frog:"Let's get outta here"

Eel:"Let's go"

The same pranks were done by other Government soldiers with popping candy and got out of the villa quickly with no fails

A few minutes later,Firi woke up and went to the toilet and sat on it,after his process,he tore the paper,wiped his butt and suddenly popping sounds appeared out of nowhere which is coming out from the paper

Firi:"What is that?...*breathes heavily**in high pitched voice*MY BUTT IS POPPING!!!!"*exits the toilet*

Kaltz:"What's going on?"

Firi:"The popping candy is literally a drug to us"

Razel:"Oh my stomach,I don't feel too good having it"

Verg:"Somebody fed me 7 huge packets of popping candy in my sleep!!"

Froud:"I'm not feeling too good"

Kaltz:"We must remember the place where we saw one bald man and a headset guy"

Firi:"We remember him"

Kaltz:"Come on boys,let's get revenge!!"

Firi got panicked and got out of the toilet,informed the devils that they ate some popping candy as their drug,they decided to go to the which they saw it since two days ago to get revenge on the Government,the popping candy weakened the devils,making them unable to use their powers

Later in Konoe's house,Rai was helping General Hubert Galeforce with some locations spotting on Ransen,Tokino was also with Rai and Bardo was helping the rest of other Government soldiers 

Hubert:"Rai! Get the status!"

Rai:"No Toppats are found in this location right now"

Tokino:"Hmmm...that's the location you went there and you got attacked by the Toppats"

Rai:"Do you remember that location?"

Tokino:"I've went to this place one time so yes"

Rai:"I got attacked here by the Toppats"

Hubert:"Hmmm...maybe the Toppats would've went to other nearby village"

Tokino:"I'll go down to the ground floor so sorry sensei"

Tokino went downstairs to the ground floor checking Konoe,Asato,Rai,Bardo and Henry with his friends

Konoe:"Tokino!"

Tokino:"Konoe!"

Konoe:"Have you got any news from Hubert-sensei?"

Tokino:"Unfortunately no"

Asato:"Checked the files?"

Tokino:"I got into the documents"

Konoe:"You'd better know about Rai and Bardo too"

Tokino:"I saw Bardo training the men soldiers and the women soldiers were training Kagari and Mana"

Konoe:"They'll be the next soldiers somehow"

*thud thud*

Firi:*slams door*"What have you done- ow!"*wiggles his tail*

Charles:*wheezes*

Henry:*laughs*"What are you doing?"

Firi:"My butt is poppi- ow!*wiggles his tail*

Charles:"What do you mean by-why are you wiggling your tail?

Firi:"Its my tail because of the drug you fed us-ouch!*continues wiggling his tail*

Henry:"Why are you trying t-"

*Firi catches Henry's throat*

Firi:"I know what you've done,you fed us the popping candy as our drug!!"

Henry:"What do you mean by that?"

Charles:*throws Firi*"Leave him alone!!"*gets caught by Kaltz*

Kaltz:"I know you're the one you shot me on my head!!"

Charles:"How so!?"

Konoe:"Hey!"*touches Kaltz,slaps him*

Asato:"Oh no"

Verg:*catches Konoe's throat*"Why would you feed us that candy??"

Konoe:"Where did I do that?!"

*Henry slaps Verg on his head*

Tokino:"Look what this guy is trying to do on Leaks"

Konoe:"Leaks!"*runs to the office counter*

Tokino:"What are you doing?"

Leaks:"Why are you doing that on my head?"

Firi:"I'm sorry Leaks-sama"

Konoe:"Why are you doing that on Leaks?"

Firi:"I'm trying to stop the popping on my butt!!"

Tokino:"Somebody help!!! Rupert-sama!! Knock Firi down!"

Rupert:*pushes Firi down*"Get out of here lizard man!!"

Firi:*groans*

Tokino:"Look!"

Froud:"Were you the one you poisoned me?"

Asato:"Where did I do that?"

Froud:"Cats are really luckier than us!!"

Asato:"We always be like that!"

Konoe:"Hey!"*pushes Froud down*

*Cats appear from various rooms*

Rai:"What happened he-"

Konoe:"Rai?"

Rai,Bardo,Kagari,Mana and the Government soldiers came inside the house checking that what chaos has went on. Froud immediately came to Rai seeking that had the cats poisoned the devils or no

Froud:"You! Were you the one you poisoned us weakening us?"

Rai:"Where have we came into your house?"

Froud:"I'm just telling you that have you broke into our house feeding us the drugs?"

Rai:"No! I didn't do it!"

Froud:"Then who did it then?"

Rai:"I don't know that and why are you here?"

Froud:"To get revenge on the people who weakened us"

Rai:"We weakened you for some general emergency"

Razel:*from distance*"What emergency?"

Froud:"Not again...NOOO!!*catches and chokes Rai*I'm swearing to god that if you wanted me like that,there could be no mercy from the devils to us!!"

Rai:"Why was that?..."*chokes*

Asato:"Somebody save him!! He's dying!!"

Leaks:"I got this"

Leaks had a better idea saving Rai,he immediately grabbed Konoe's sword,sneaked behind Froud slowly and hit him hardly on his head with no damage on Konoe's sword,Rai got totally exhausted from Froud's threats on his neck,saw Leaks saving his life from Froud

Rai:"W-why are you here?"

Leaks:"Henry-kun bought me here"

Rai:"What purpose?"

Leaks:"For Government emergency purpose from Toppats giving me trouble"*gets choked by Verg*

Verg:"I'm sure you'll not be luckier than the top hat people,they are stronger than you getting more strength by yourself"

Leaks:"Why are you being so negative?"

Verg:"You escaped away from us so me and my devils became negative because of you escaping away from us"

Leaks:"Henry-kun,Charles-kun,Konoe and Shui bought me here and I escaped away from you because I got trouble from the Toppats"

Verg:"Aww you won't be luckier than them"

*Asato hits Verg with his knives*

Leaks:*pants exhaustedly*"You good?"

Asato:"I'm good"

Leaks:"The devils are being negative to me because of me escaping away from them because of Toppats giving me tension"

Asato:*gets caught by Razel*

Razel:"Give me your strength of weakening me"

Asato:"No I won't"

*Tokino and Henry hit Razel with their bats*

Tokino:"We got them down"

Rai:*gets choked by Kaltz*

Kaltz:"You won't be free until you answer a true reason"

Rai:"I won't tell it to you!!"

*Kaltz get hit by Bardo with his fists*

Bardo:"I got him!"

Rai:"So exhausting"

Mana:"Bardo!! Help!"

Razel:"Wanna date me babes?"

Kagari:"I won't date you until you free us!!"

Charles:"I got the perfect plan baby"

Kaltz:"Not again headset man!!"*chokeholds Charles*

Charles:"Get off from me or else I'll shoot you like last time"

Kaltz:"You're too late!!"

*Kaltz gets hit by Henry and Bardo with their fists*

Charles:"Thanks man"

Bardo:"No problem"

Kagari:"Bardo!! Help!"

Razel:"I won't leave you until date me"

*Razel gets hit by Leaks with his knee*

Mana:"Thanks"

Kagari:"Why did you come here?"

Leaks:"Henry-kun bought me here so that's why"

Firi:*from another room*"I'm swearing to god that if you're the one you weakened me by poisoning me with that popping candy,I might curse you into a lizard"

Shui:"Have I poisoned you?"

Henry:"What are you doing with him?"

Leaks:"Nuts!!!"

*Firi breaks the pot*

Tokino:"No my beautiful pot!! I had it for one day!!"

Leaks:"Don't go to near to Firi otherwise he'll harm your life being cursed"

Tokino:"Shui!! Get out from Firi!!"

Shui:"He won't leave me alone if I answer his question!"

Firi:"Call me nuts one more time"

Tokino:"Nuts"

*Firi throws the pot to the wall*

Tokino:"Oh no!"

Firi:"I feel that my butt is tingling because of the poison you fed me"

Leaks:"Where have we poisoned you? Somebody should've poisoned you!!"

*Shui punches Firi*

Shui:"Are you fine?"

Leaks:"Yes,come on,let's help the others"

Leaks and Tokino saved Shui from Firi by calling Firi nuts making him mad with Shui knocking him down,they along with Tokino decided to help the other cats including Henry and his friends

Konoe:"Get off from me you scary fangs!!"

Verg:"I won't leave you alone until you tell us the truth"

Konoe:"Rupert-sama!! Help me!!"

Verg:"He won't save you"

Leaks:"They're being too negative because of me"

Shui:"I do not think that's its you wrongdoing it"

Tokino:"You're not a wrongdoer,they're wrongdoers,you got into trouble because of the criminals trying to kill you"

Leaks:"Accurate,let's save Konoe before he gets killed"

Konoe:"Get off from me!!!"

Henry:"Release off by opening his arms!"

Konoe:"Its too tight!!"

Henry:"Then I can't come to help you"

*Tokino and Shui hit Verg with their knees*

Konoe:*pants*"Thank you"

Bardo:"Leave me alone or else I'll wreck your bags out!"

Konoe:"Bardo!!"

Froud:"I won't leave you alone until you tell us the truth"

Konoe:"Bardo!!"

Shui:*grips Konoe*"You can't go to him otherwise he'll curse you"

Konoe:"Rupert-sama?"

Tokino:"Excuse me?"

Konoe:"Rupert!!"

*Rupert hits Froud with his bat*

Rupert:*looks at Konoe*"What? Is that me seriously?"

Hubert:"What's going o-"

*they stop fighting leaving some silence*

Hubert now came inside the house saw the devils fighting with the cats and the Government soldiers

Hubert:"Hmmm...This is the target we got"

Konoe:"What? Are you catching us because we were fighting with the devils?"

Hubert:"Wait...*takes out notepad & pen,flips pages*I want all the 5 devils to come in front of me..."

Asato:"What's going on?"

Rai:"I don't know,sensei knows it"

Hubert:"I want you 5 to kneel down right now"

Tokino:"What's happening now?"

Bardo:"Sensei is checking the devils"

Hubert:"Hmmm..."

Kaltz:"Were you the one you sent your soldiers to poison us?

Hubert:"Yes I did because we're having problems"

Froud:"What problems?"

Hubert:"We have entered this place by mistake and we wanted some strong people to support us because the Toppats are getting strengthened this time and they were deciding to create a space satellite to control the whole world including us so we must beware with caution to stop their plans"

Firi:"So that's why that sensei sent his soldiers to our house to weaken us"

Hubert:"Yes we are already suffering because a number of soldiers are decreasing so you have to join our army right now"

*silence*

Kaltz:"Wait one sec,we'll have a small discussion then we'll let you know it"

The Devils had decided to take a small discussion for joining the Government 

Froud:"Alright Kaltz,do we think we accept sensei's request for joining his army?"

Kaltz:"I've heard that my son had joined the army so I'll join the army too"

Firi:"I came here for Leaks-sama so yes"

Razel:"I'm sure it'll be hard but I'm here to help the Government so yes"

Verg:"Yes for me too"

Froud:"I have the same yes"

They finish their discussion with their straight faces to General Galeforce 

Hubert:"Now what?"

Kaltz:"Our decisions are right now taken"

Hubert:"Do you accept us?"

Kaltz:"Our answer is...yes"

Hubert:"Thank you!"

Konoe:"Oh I thought they'll say no and kill Hubert-sensei"

Charles:"Its because of the prank our soldiers did,its the thing"

Leaks:"Oh apparently yes"

Shui:"I have never believed that Hubert-sensei can befriend anyone in this village"

Asato:"My dad's really now comfortable to me after all of the harshness from him to me,he had changed himself as a good father"

Kaltz:"Come here dear"

Kagari:"Oh Kaltz"*they hug together with Asato*

Kaltz:"I miss my old days having my old wife and now this sensei befriending me to help them changed my life bringing back my memories of my new wife and my son"

Konoe:"Awww..."

Shui:*looks at Leaks*"Leaks"

Leaks:*looks at Shui*"Shui"*hugs Shui and Konoe together with Leaks kissing Konoe's head* 

Konoe:*weeps*"I really felt bad for Shui that when Charles-sama brought him dead to me,I thought that he and Henry-sama had killed him but after sometime he was really alive"

Shui:"I am alive"

Hubert:"Awww...Family lives matter"

Charles:"Our mission had succeeded successfully"

Hubert:"We did it"

Charles:"A tireful task for the soldiers is that they weakened the devils by feeding them popping candy as their drug,even though candy can sometimes weaken anyone but there's no worries for some people"

Soldier 3:"General!!"

Hubert:"What happened?"

Soldier 3:"There's an emergency,we found a Toppat train riding through the hills,its carrying huge cartloads of money stolen from every cats and they're growing poorer,we need to stop the Toppats before they create and launch a rocket and create their space satellite"

Hubert:"We need to beware with caution and be secure,everyone!! Let's go!!"

Konoe:"Oh great,there it goes"

Charles:"We need to hurry up before we be too late!!"

A Government soldier came inside the house saying an emergency announcement that the Toppat train has been found riding through the hills and its carrying huge cartloads of money stolen from every cats and they are growing poorer. The General had told everyone to be secure to beware with caution stopping the Toppats' plans of creating a space satellite


	5. Stickmin gets ready to defeat the Toppats part 2

After everybody got the emergency announcement from the soldiers,they have got ready to be secured to defeat the hardest mission of defeating the Toppats. The Government soldiers released all their tanks,helicopters,weapons etc.

2 hours later,after the cats,devils,soldiers hiked through the forests,they saw the train being ready to ride straight to the hills to the mountains,the Toppat train arrived and started packing up the things for building a rocket and space satellite,the gate of the railway station was kept secure and ruled by the Toppats

Konoe:"Is there any idea to defeat the Toppats so that we can enter inside the railway station into the train?"

Charles:"I think we had to do some tricks to them so that they can lose their minds securing the entry"

Rai:"Hmmm...I think I need to find the people who tried to kill me and Bardo"

Leaks:"Same for me except I had to get my chance to save Dave-kun"

Rupert:"You know my friend,Dave Panpa?"

Leaks:"I met him when Reginald-kun gave me trouble when I got inside the Toppat airship so yes I met Dave Panpa in the airship"

Charles:"I think he maybe still inside the airship but I don't know"

Leaks:"When did you be friends with Dave-kun?"

Rupert:"When me and Dave were policemen,we arrested Henry Stickmin when he broke into the bank to steal money,we met him,he was a lucky escapist then after Henry stole the diamond,I became the Government soldier,Dave was the security but he got kidnapped by the Toppats so the Government kidnapped Henry and made him join the army for his sake,and that's my story of me and Dave"

Leaks:"Now you're still enemies with Henry-kun?"

Rupert:"Sometimes whenever he's stupid"

Charles:"Like what does Henry do?"

Rupert:"Before we made the devils to join our army,we first caught Konoe and Asato then when they told that they've only blades,Henry told that there's blades in our weapons room,I thought that he was stupid but after I saw Asato and Konoe having new blades from our weapons room,my mind was thinking that Henry is stupid but no and that's what I thought by myself"

Charles:"Ok"

Tokino:"Look! The bags and boxes are right now out! Let's get inside the boxes before we be too late!"

Henry:"We need to first defeat the Toppat security to enter inside the railway station"

Tokino:"Correct"

After Tokino spotted the boxes near the train,they were decided to unsecure the entry gate of the railway station by defeating the Toppat security. Konoe,Tokino,Rai and Henry hide through the bushes to stop the security ruling the entry gate

Konoe:"Ok boys,Which one do you wanna defeat?"

Tokino:"Me and Henry-sama will defeat the one which is inside the small security house"

Rai:"Me and Konoe will defeat the two guards ruling the entry gate"

Konoe:"Ok"

Tokino and Henry were decided to defeat the security in the security house and Konoe and Rai were decided to defeat the two ruling the entry gate of the railway station 

Tokino climbed up to the roof of the security house,Tokino had some sheets of paper and pencil and drew a picture of a butt shaped peach,made a hole of the paper,made a knot tying a paper with the string and distracted the security guard making him wanting to eat it

Guard 1:"Should I eat this or is this distracting me as a fake thing?"

Henry entered into the security house behind the security guard,punched him hard on his back and fainted down dead.

Next Konoe and Rai covered themselves with bushes and went near the security guards to defeat them and unlock the entry gate,Rai was in front of Konoe to first defeat the security guard staying on the left,he fake stabbed him making the right sided security guard think that somebody had murdered the left sided security guard,the right sided security guard targetted at the bush,shot it and Rai blocked the bushes with his sword which made the bullet bounce back to the guard's hat fainting him down,Rai and Konoe got out of the bushes and broke the lock of the entry gate and dodged quickly into the extra empty boxes with lids closed tigthly.

Next the devils appeared on the roof of the cartload car and spotted the extra empty boxes plus saw the Toppat members without doing anything to them and quickly fell into the boxes with lids closed at the same time

Thomas:"Let's pack up all the goods for making the rocket! We must make before we be too late!"*sigh*

Carol:"Are we good?"

Thomas:"We think so"

Geoffrey:"We might be better than the cats we found last week"

Hat girl:"I felt bad when that white pussy cat killed Right Hand Man"

Carol:"He got secured already as the same kind of himself"

Fredrick:"We're sure he'll be stronger than the cats we found last week"

Carol:"Even Mr Macbeth too"

Fredrick:"He can be stronger than any cats in this dimension because he does not like cats"

Macbeth:"I don't like their paws to be honest because once they scratch us,we'll bleed"

Carol:"I get scratches from my cat but they don't bleed for me"

Thomas:"Hell naw,they may be mustier than the cats we see in this dimension"

*train horn sounds from distance*

Thomas:"I think Sven is about to start the engine of the train"

Fredrick:"Its happening right now,Mr Macbeth! Start the train!"

Macbeth:"I'm going!"

The train started whistling making the Toppats to pack the things quickly to build up the rocket first early,the devils were kept comforted inside the boxes as it was big and had huge space which kept them comforted.

With the rest of the team,General Galeforce had kept them inside the tanks for smashing the cars of the train while the other tank was kept for defeating the Toppat train security

A few minutes later when the Toppats were packing up the things for building the rocket,Reginald ordered Burt to check on what status was happening around the train

Reginald:"Burt! Check status!"

Burt:"Nothing yet"

Reginald:"Keep checking it before we get into problems again"

Burt:"Got it chief"

Burt had got the chance to check the status which was ordered by Reginald,he wanted some more strength to stop the cats and the Government by letting Burt check the status and right now Reginald and recovered Right Hand Man wanted to take revenge on Leaks including Rai,Bardo,Kagari and Mana. 

RHM:"Reg,can you explain to me that should we give more to the cats we found last week?"

Reginald:"Its a good idea for us so we'll take revenge on them including the black cat who tried to sabotaged the airship"

RHM:"Decent"

Reginald:"Let's give a payback to them"

RHM:"Understood"

Reginald and Right Hand Man decided to give revenge to the cats they met last week

10 minutes later,after the Toppats packed up the things to the train,the train started riding as Mr Macbeth was the driver of the Toppat train and Sven was the incharge of the rocket in sense,after the train started riding,Konoe and Rai were in the boxes kept in cartload car no.3 near to passenger car no.2. Konoe and Rai got out the boxes and went out of the cartload car and broke the door without making a sound,climbing on the roof of passenger car no.2 and went straight to cartload car no.2 for finding the devils. Everyone of the Government team had an earpiece with mic and the lines were spoken by anyone including Charles Calvin.

While Konoe and Rai were on the middle of the roof,they have decided to make decisions from the other side of the team before they get hit by the tunnel

Charles:*from earpiece*"Hey!Do you have any ideas Konoe?"

Konoe:"Not yet,I'm just thinking that whether I should go to cartload car no.2 or no"

Charles:"Just go straight to cartload car no.2 for finding the devils"

Konoe:"Ok"*hangs up*

Rai:"We need to go fast before we get hit by the tunnel"

Konoe:"Understood"

They have the same decision of going to the cartload car no.2. They crawled slowly to cartload car no.2 without making a sound disturbing the Toppat passengers,they successfully reached to it and broke the door silently entering inside it. They found the boxes where the devils were kept inside...

Konoe:"Should we check them?"

Rai:"Its weird that they were inside the huge boxes and there's tape sealed on it so we can't unbox it to see them"

Konoe:"I guess whenever chaos would start infact they'll punch the boxes coming out nor disappear within a while whenever any Toppat would come inside here"

Rai:"We might go back before the tank crashes the train"

Konoe:"Correct"

They have decided to go back to the car where they went or go back farther before the tank gets crashed to the train,while they were going to the cartload car no.4 they saw a tunnel upcoming to hit them,they laid down flat since the height of the tunnel was fitt-able to everyone,10 seconds later,Konoe and Rai got up and went farther to random cartload car number for the tank to crash the train,but when they were going to find an empty cartload car,they saw a Toppat train security sitting on a chair with his rifle for targetting strangers,they crawled down behind the pole of the chair and successfully went inside the cartload car

5 minutes later,the Government soldiers were seeking out the Toppat train and spotted the exact train on the far way where Konoe,Rai and the devils went into the boxes of the train

Tokino:"We found the train on the way where Konoe and Rai went here"

Leaks:"We must break the train to stop the Toppats"

Rupert:"Plus we have to get to the airship"

Leaks:"And I must have the bravery to save Dave Panpa"

Turtle:"Let's do this"

Rupert:"Are you ready ladies?"

Ellie:"Yep,we're ready!"

Bardo:"We'll help the ladies too!"

Rupert:"Don't forget! The soldiers and Henry Stickmin will help you too!"

Henry:"Yes indeed"

Tokino:"Now it came"

Rupert:"Let's go"

The train had now came and the tanks were started early to plow the train,one tank was gone to the other side while the other one was kept to plow one of the cars of the train,the tank sped up,plowing passenger car no.3 killing half of the passengers of it

Fredrick:"Mr Macbeth!! Passenger car no.3 has been crashed by a tank killing 40 people leaving half of them alive"

Half of the tank crashed the passenger car leaving the top door of the tank free to open to run on top of the roof. Henry came up to the roof along with Konoe and Rai appearing up right now,knocking the pole of the chair killing the Toppat train security

Train security:"We found 3 strangers heading towards the money cart,I'll gun' em down"

The Toppat train security with his rifle,immediately targetted the 3 on the train and started shooting out of order everywhere which made Henry,Konoe and Rai use their agility force and Rai blocked the bullets' way bouncing back to the train security killing him and slided down between passenger car no.2 silently.

Few seconds later,the Toppat train security on the car heard a weird sound which was the tank arriving on the way and the tank jumped up making a surprise to the train securities and crashed one car killing a train security,the tank lid was open and Tokino was seeking out of it and Ellie was on the tank firer. The train security started shooting one by one of every bullets and the Toppat passengers of the train came out of passenger car and started fighting with Konoe,Rai and Henry. The other train security shot swords for stabbing them and one came under Tokino's head to the tank lid and he threw back the sword to the train security killing him. Konoe and Rai were overdetermined on killing the Toppats including Henry having knives shared by Rai. After that,they slided back between cartload car no.2 and passenger car no.3 

Fredrick:"Mr Macbeth!!! The strangers had killed 40 people of passenger car no.2. Its looks like we're into trouble!!"

Macbeth:"Why do I have to do everything by myself?"

Mr Macbeth stopped the Toppat train along with the tank and the Toppat train security stopped. Ellie killed the last train security with her punch and Henry broke the door handle of passenger car no.3. Some people got out of the tank and entered into cartload car no.2 finding the money and later Mr Macbeth appeared with his machine gun

Macbeth:"So you're the one giving the Toppats some trouble. I didn't expect myself to have this to challenge your bravery"

Leaks:"Are you possible enough to challenge us? We might take it then until you leave your gun alone"

Tokino:"Is he possible challenging every characters' lives because we're meeting him for the first time and he always does that to everyone on earth?"

Asato:"I don't think he'll do that to smart people"

Shui:"I think the same as Asato's one"

Bardo:"He may be a legend doing this and we don't want that"

*silence*

Konoe:"Please...don't try to say these words to us with your gun,at least you have the chance to die!!!"*attacks Mr Macbeth*

Tokino:"I never knew this guy is a risk-taker,so at least we need to ignore him"

Rai:"He may be stupid like Konoe but way worse than him"

Konoe:"There's no time to talk about him,we need to save the money cart before the cats grow poor"

Leaks:"We need to stop the Toppats for getting the money cart!"

Konoe:"We need to get out of here to get the money cart"

Toppat passenger 1:*slams door*"Gotcha!"

All of them:*gasps*

They decided to get out of the cartload car for the money cart but suddenly the Toppat train passengers slammed the door capturing them with some passengers having women choked by the men to kill them.

Toppat passenger 2:"We've finally got you and we're going to kill your women"

Konoe:"No!!"

Henry:"Ellie Noo!!"

Ellie:"Help!!"

Toppat passenger 2:*laughs*"Let's bite your heart"

*boxes rumble*

The boxes start rumbling vigourously as the devils were inside the boxes,the boxes explode as colored comets appear out of boxes scaring the Toppat passengers,the comets transformed into devils spreading smoke blinding the Toppats. 

Kaltz:"If you had a chance of not giving us the money cart for everyone,you will burn deep in hell"

Verg:"You are taking a deep trouble that you are making the whole earth poor"

Razel:"You are stealing money making the whole world poor"

Froud:"You cannot survive if you become rich by stealing the world's money"

Toppat passenger 3:"Awww man this is scaring me"

Toppat passenger 4:"This is giving me nightmares"

Toppat passenger 5:"They're going to kill us!! Run!!

*all Toppats run out leaving the women alone*

The devils scared the Toppat passengers by saying things of stealing money which saved the women's life,they now got out of the cartload car and made decisions about carrying the money cart

Henry:"Oof! That was so tough defeating the Toppats"

Konoe:"That man with one big gun was very very scary and he wanted us to challenge him with our lives"

Tokino:"Don't give a trust on this man unless we live under the tale"

Ellie:"Now how are we going to bring all of the money out?"

Asato:"I think we need to go inside the cart to collect the money"

Konoe:"But we don't have bags sadly"

Rai:"When we go inside the cart,we should want the Government helicopter to carry it"

Konoe:"Great idea"

Asato:"Let's all go inside the cart before the Toppats catch us"

The great idea of them was that everybody should inside the money cart for the Government carrying it,they all went inside the money cart by climbing through the window to inside the cart. 

5 minutes later,a random helicopter caught the money cart which was with Henry,the cats and the devils with the money together heading straight forward to somewhere else. They were tired of defeating the Toppats 

The next day,when Henry and the others was sleeping in some strange place,Henry woke up with his blurred eyes first and then saw General Galeforce and Rupert Price holding a gun,then he realized that the Government had saved the money and not the Toppats kidnapping Henry,the cats and the devils,everyone was so glad to see that the Government had saved them but the last thing is that they had to do something special to end the Toppats

Konoe:"How did we get here?"

Asato:"I thought the Toppats would kidnap us along with the money"

Hubert:"It was me and my army saving you"

Tokino:"Is the mission over or something's still there?"

Hubert:"Its over but...we need to show you something"

Konoe:"What is that?"

Hubert wanted to show something to everyone including Henry as the mission is not over yet

Hubert:"The airship,the Toppat airship should be defeated to stop their plans of the Toppats creating a space satellite"

Leaks:"This is the airship I entered and got a lot of trouble from the Toppats"

Rupert:"We know that"

Leaks:"I have to save Dave Panpa somehow"

Konoe:"Why?"

Leaks:"Because he wanted me to save him"

Konoe:"That's the only thing you wanted to do that?"

Leaks:"No but I wanted to give payback to the Toppats"

Hubert:"Let's defeat them"

Hubert sent Henry,the cats and the devils to the airship to give payback to the Toppats for the government.

2 minutes later in the Toppat airship,Burt was looking at the window of the cockpit and Reginald came inside the cockpit seeing him

Reginald:"Burt"

Burt:"Yes chief"

Reginald:"I'm deeply disappointed about the human cat you found,I think he maybe stronger than us"

Burt:"I got that guy on security chief"

Reginald:"But you didn't shoot him"

Burt:"I was blindsighted for a few seconds and I didn't see it"

Reginald:"Hmmm next time if he comes again breaking down the airship,better arrest him to life"

Burt:"Got it chief"

*window breaks*

Henry,the cats and the devils broke into the cockpit of the airship nearly attacking down Reginald and Burt down,they started running off until Reginald caught them 

Reginald:"Grrr no these cats again!! Burt!! Order Sven to tell the Toppats to get them!!"

Burt:"Yes chief"

Burt ordered Sven to tell the Toppats to arrest the cats and devils,they immediately continued running off with no pace as the Toppats appeared out of nowhere blocking the door

Geoffrey:"You're under arrest!!"

Konoe:"Come on Henry-sama!! Do something!!"

Henry:"Uhhh call the Government"

Fredrick:"Be advised uhhh the cats had came again including the devils"

Reginald:*in call*"Get them!! Including the devils!! Sentence them to life!!"

Fredrick:"Got it chief"

Geoffrey:"Commander,this is Geoffrey,we caught them to sentence them to-"

*explosion*

An explosion interrupted the Toppats arresting the cats and devils till life as the Government helicopters came to the airship shooting it,the cats and devils continued running away from the Toppats until someone interrupted their rush with laser being shot down on the floor

RHM:*laughs*"Now I have finally caught my Henry and my kitty cats,you have ran away from me with no demise as you have killed me for not letting us to launch a rocket and create our space satellite as you will be arrested for life and my goats will be treated as my cattle of our farm"

Leaks:*sighs*"How dare you say those threatening words to us. You the one along with Reginald-kun have destroyed the lives of Touga,Ransen,Sanga and many other cat villages by making them poor,they will have no rights of living without money as you have to die!!!"*kicks Right Hand Man's face*

Konoe:"Come on,let's go!!"

They escaped away from Right Hand Man and ran off immediately to seperate rooms,then when Leaks,Henry,Konoe,Rai,Asato and Bardo went to the cell hall where some random get arrested,a strange thing had happened for Leaks 

Konoe:*pants*"That robot was literally fierce right?"

Leaks:"Yes,he tried to kill me when I met him"

Asato:"He probably doesn't like cats as you the cat,he had hated you"

Rai:"He was literally to fierce to us,trying to kill me and Bardo"

Bardo:"His laser was too sharp that it can burn us like fire"

*knock knock knock*

Leaks:*gets up*"Who's thi-?"

Dave:"Leaks is that you again?"

Leaks:"Dave-kun,I felt...so bad for you that I wasn't able to save that Reginald-kun and Right Hand Man-kun tried to kill me*starts weeping*I'm...sorry"

Dave:"Its alright kitty,there's no need to be sorry. Now will you be able to save me right now?"

Asato:"We can help you Dave-sama!!"

Dave:"Oh hey!! I wasn't expecting you to meet so many cats of yours"

Leaks:*sighs*"Actually,we'll free you right now by me,you can join the Government after we break down the airship"

Dave:"Ok good,but the question is how are you going to unlock me out? Is there any way to find the key for the lock?"

Leaks:"Fortunately,there's one lucky part..."

Dave:"Excuse me?"

Leaks had a better idea for rescueing Dave out of the cell,he released his nails of his hand and unlocked the door of the cell freeing Dave Panpa 

Dave:"Awww thanks"

Konoe:"Now we need to destroy the airship and get out of here before we get trouble again"

Dave:"Ok,I'm coming with you"

Leaks:"Good,now let's go"

They ran out of the cell room with Dave and on the way they caught the devils in the middle 

Firi:"What happened now?"

Konoe:"Nothing"

Leaks:"Expect I freed the guy I met him when I was in trouble"

Dave:"Oh my god,how can these devils appear in real life?"

Henry:"Devils are wizards bro"

Dave:"But how? They have horns and they look like devils,how they can be wizards looking like this including the lizard guy?"

Henry:"Logic"

Verg:"Right Hand Man is literally on the way arresting us"

Razel:"They are starting to give treason to us"

Froud:"What should we do them?"

Henry:"We might tell a myth until they get angry to us"

Rai:"We might do it"

Later...

RHM:"I need to think about that Henry and the kitty situation"

Reginald:"I don't think they will know about us expect killing us"

Sven:"It would've been the thing that if the helicopter would've blowed a horn scaring us would be deaf hearing it"

RHM:"I don't think it'll be like that"

Sven:"Or maybe the Government would've broke into the airship arresting us"

*door opens*

Henry:"We are your slaves sir!!"

Reginald:"Oh yes dear,you might join Right Hand Man then"

RHM:"Oh yeah?"*shoots laser*

Konoe with his sword blocked the laser which bounced back burning the controllers causing an emergency alarm to go on for the airship going down

Reginald:"Well time to go!"

Rai:"No you're not!!"*attacks Reginald*

RHM:"Why won't you take this?"*shoots laser*

Bardo appears with his sword blocking the laser to Right Hand Man 

Sven:"This is going bad!! You mus-"*gets punched by Firi and Konoe*

Kaltz:"We need to get out of here before we get killed in the disaster"

Asato:"Run for our lives!!"

They quickly ran to the emergency room,got out the parachutes and fell down out from the airship and released out the parachutes from the bags landing safely down to the ground,the airship destroyed down killing half of the Toppat members,leaving some of them injured or wounded and some of them survived from the disaster,it was a very exhausting scene for them infiltrating the airship including rescueing Dave Panpa,Government was now happy to every new members helping the army defeating the Toppats for stealing the money from cats for creating a space satellite,the Toppats will never create their own space satellite again


End file.
